SBC
Company History The Sims Broadcasting Company (SBC) was founded in September of 2008 by Daniel Nazar. SBC's content is hosted exclusively on YouTube.com and is available for anyone to watch. SBC has one of the highest ranked YouTube Sims Big Brother Series. it is now owned by SBC Corporation A New Era On November 25, 2009, SBC announced that "it is the dawn of a new era for SBC" this meant that SBC would be changing it's ways for the future, starting with their new slogan: Pushing beyond the standard Due to controversy over ethics SBC broke their affiliation with Sims Reality Network and SimmerTV, ending all deals with SRN and STV, this canceled the SBC: Teen Choice Awards 09 and the collaboration between the three production companies; this also ended all advertisement of the other two companies on the SBC website. SBC denied comment as to the state of its relationship with SRN and STV. The "New Era" also meant a new PR (public relationship) SBC will no longer be as responsive to the viewing public, as this is an effort to sustain integrity and professionalism of the company. Key People (Real) Dan Nazar Dan Nazar is the sole proprietor of SBC Corporation and Sims Broadcasting Company. He writes, films, and produces two of the shows on SBC, Sim Brother and CSI: Veronaville. Kelsey "Glen" Though under a pen name for personal reasons, Kelsey "Glen" was the first writer in SBC history to join with Dan. Kelsey wrote for SBC's The Early Show, but when it was canceled she began looking for other series to write for. She currently is the Head screenplay writer for CSI: Veronaville. McKenzie "Waltz" The only other member of SBC under a pen name, McKenzie was originally a writer for SBC's the Early Show along with Kelsey but since that series was canceled, McKenzie became the official PR (public relations) manager of SBC and then retired the position to Irene Wolfson. McKenzie no longer works with SBC. Elizabeth Fletcher The second writer to join with SBC, not counting McKenzie "Waltz." She is currently a writer and producer for CSI: Veronaville. Elizabeth is the head of the production company, Sylvanni Productions, which produces CSI: Veronaville. Tyler Ingersoll The third writer and producer to join with SBC. Tyler is head of the production company, Sims Revolutionary Productions, and created the series "The Biggest Sim Loser" a show currently on SBC. Irene Wolfson The PR manager of SBC Corporation. She manages the connection SBC has with keeping up with their audience. Nicole Ebel A character developer for the SBC original series "Someone To Watch Over Me." She may work on future projects on SBC. Missy Bigelow Our fourth writer to join SBC, Missy is the main screenplay writer for the SBC original series "Someone to Watch Over Me." Stacey Belcher SBC Corporation's official proffreader, our script editor. Gets rid of those gross spelling errors and grammar confusion so the writers can get their point across to the audience. Randy Reinap Owner of Irish Sims Production Company, a Sims movie company that will be making Hollywood movies into Sim-styled movies. ISPC joined forces with SBC Films to create SBC's first movie, Resident Evil. ISPC will also be creating many more Hollywood movies and a possible original. Key People (Fake/Sims) "McKenzie Sonade" At one point named: 'MacKenzie Sonade,' is known for her work as the host for SBC's reality series, Sim Brother, she was also an anchor of SBC's The Early Show, until it was canceled. "Big Brother" The voice of Big Brother in the Sim Brother reality series, is a simple text-to-speech program by Cepstral. No actual person plays this character. "David Cruise" The meteorologist of SBC's The Early Show. Was seen briefly in the only episode of SBC's The Early Show to exist. "Eric Robbins" Only mentioned once on SBC's The Early Show's website. Rumored to be co-anchor with McKenzie Sonade on SBC's The Early Show but was never actually seen. "Jaime Brown" A character from the Sim Brother 1 reality series, the runner up in the series. She became the host of Sim Brother's Housecalls. She is based off of a real life person but the real live person has no influence or control over this character. Content SBC's content includes reality programming, news programming and an upcoming drama series. Series Shows Main Article: Sim Brother (SBC) * "Sim Brother 2" ~(haulted production) * "Sim Brother 1" ~(completed) *''"CSI: Veronaville"'' ~(haulted production) *''"Someone to Watch Over Me"'' ~(haulted production) *''"The Biggest Sim Loser" ~(status unknown) Talk Shows *"The Kimi Jean Show" (pre-production) *"Hawk News" (in-production) Canceled Shows * ''"Sim Nation" (due to game limitations of Sims 2 ™) * "SBC's Kids' Choice Awards" (name changed to Teen Choice Awards) * "SBC's The Early Show" (due to loss of writer and interest) * "SBC's Teen Choice Awards 09'" (due to conflict of interest among the YouTube community, possible return) '''Movies *"Resident Evil" ~(pre-production) *More movies coming soon...